Friendship&Love
by Jane5
Summary: Ren and Larry end their feud and become friends but then they realize that they like each other so they start to date but Louis has a big problem because he can’t stand Larry Beale he will do anything to make them break up even his friends can’t stop
1. Default Chapter

Friendship&Love Ren and Larry end their feud and become friends but then they realize that they like each other so they start to date but Louis has a big problem because he can't stand Larry Beale he will do anything to make them break up even his friends can't stop him what will this lead to? What will happen if he goes too far? Will Ren ever forgive him?  
  
It was a Nice Sunny Morning in Sacramento at first Day of Summer Vacation and Ren decided to take walk in park since Ruby was away for the summer. "Mom, Dad I am going for walk in Park" Ren said. "Ok sweetie Eileen said and Ren left. After a while walking she saw Larry Beale sitting by himself on the bench she came up to him "Hey Larry" She said, Larry turned and was surprised to See Ren. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. 'I am just walking is that a crime?" She asked. "No" He replied. "What are you doing here by yourself I thought you were going spend summer with Ruby" Larry said. "I was but she went to Rome with her family for vacation" Ren said. "Lucky" Larry said. "Yeah I know" Ren said. "You lucky you have Best Friend because I don't" Larry said. Ren sat down next to Larry "you mean you never had a Best friend?" Ren asked surprised. "Well I had one from when I was born until I was 13" Larry said. "You are not Best Friends Anymore?" Ren asked. "No" He said "Why not? What happened?" Ren asked interested. Larry sighed and began telling her the story.  
  
13-year-old Larry Beale and his Best Friend Eric Jones were playing basketball in Larry's front yard it was a week before school was going to start. Eric, I am so glad we are Best friends you have always been there for me no matter what you are the only person who really cares about me you always make feel better when I am sad or have Bad days you are like brother to me thanks for everything!" Larry said, Eric smiled. "I feel the same way about you" Eric said and Larry smiled. "You will always be in my Heart no matter what happens" Eric said. Larry shoot the ball but didn't make it and it rolled on the road "I'll get it" Eric said. But when he came to road a Car on fast speed was coming toward him that Eric didn't see "eric look out!' Larry said as he ran but it was too late Eric already got hit and flew on other side of road bleeding, Larry called 911. In hospital Larry was nervously sitting in waiting room with his Parents. Doctor finally came out "we are sorry we lost him, he lost too much blood" Larry began crying as his parents held him "it's all my fault!' He said. "It's not your fault' they told him as he cried in their arms.  
  
There was moment of silence Larry was quietly looking at ground. "I am sorry Larry' Ren said. "It's not your fault" Ren said. "Yes it is I didn't run fast enough" Larry said. ' Larry it is not your fault and like Eric said you will always be heart no matter what happens he will always be your best friend" Ren said "I know but I miss him" Larry said with tears. "I know" Ren said as she hugged him.'" I don't really have Friends" Larry said. "I'll be your friend it's about time we ended our feud" Ren said. "Ok, thanks" Larry said as he wipped his tears away. "No problem that what friends are for' Ren said Larry smiled. "Hey, you want come to dinner around 7?" Ren asked. "Sure" Larry said. "Ok, well I have to go now see you at seven" Ren said. "Ok, and Ren?" He said. "Yea?" She asked. "Thanks" He said, she smiled and left. At 7:00pm the doorbell Rang "I'll get it" Ren said as she opened the door "Hey Larry" She said, "Hey you look really pretty" He said, Ren blushed "Thanks" she said. When they came in eating room everyone was there "what are you doing here?" Louis asked angrily. "Louis be nice" Ms.Stevens said. "Nice to see you Larry we are so glad you cold join us" Eileen said as she shook his hand. "Thank you I am glad to be here," Larry said. "Mom, dad do you know who this is?" Louis said. "Yes" They said. Twitty, Tawny was also having dinner with them. "Mom this is Larry Beale I can't stand him he is the meanest kid in school!" Louis said. "Louis, Larry changed just give him a chance" Ren said. "No I hate him!" Louis screamed. "Louis Anthony Stevens!" Eileen said. "What?" He said. "Be nice to the guest or you will be grounded," She said. "Fine, sorry" He said as everyone sat down to eat. After Dinner Larry came up to Ren's parents "thank so much for dinner," He said. "Anytime" they said, Ren walked Larry to door. "Ren you want go see movie tomorrow?" Larry asked "Yea sure" Ren said. "I'll call you too see what time" Larry said "ok" she said as she gave him phone number. Ren kissed him on cheek, he blushed "Bye" He said and left. She turned and saw Louis and his friends. "Ren I need talk to you" Louis said. "About?" She asked him. "Larry, how can you be friends with the guy he is a Jerk!" Louis said. "Louis, you don't really know him how I do and if you get to know him he is a really nice guy and he really needs a friend right now but you wouldn't care if I told what he is going through because you only about yourself! For once care about somebody else! And don't judge people if you don't know them that good" Ren said as she went upstairs. "Wow!" Twitty said. "She's right you know you only care about yourself," Tawny said. "No I don't" Louis said looking at her. 'Then who?" She asked him. "You" he said. "What?" Tawny asked. "Tawny Dean I love you I had always loved you even after we broke up in 7th grade" Louis said, Tawny smiled. "Louis that is the sweetest thing you ever said to me I Love you Too!" She said as she kissed him. Twitty stood quietly looking at them. "So does mean we are back together?" Louis asked her. "Yes" Tawny said as she kissed him again. Ren came downstairs and saw Louis and Tawny kissing and she saw Twitty ran out of room she decided to come after him, she found him outside sitting quietly. She sat next to him. "Alan what's the matter?" She asked him, he saw Ren. 


	2. Twitty and Ren talk and Ren and Larry st...

It's nothing" he lied hoping she believed him but she didn't. "Oh come on I know something is wrong come on tell me I won't tell anyone," Ren said. "Ok Fine" He said. "I like Tawny" Twitty said. "Since when?" Ren asked him. "Since a week ago" He said. "Why didn't you ask her out then?" Ren asked. "I couldn't" Twitty said. "Did you tell her how you feel?" Ren asked. "No and I can't now Louis and her are back together" Twitty said sadly. "You still can tell her how you feel" Ren said. "I don't want to hurt Louis" Twitty said. "I understand" Ren said and smiled, twitty smiled back at her. "I'll tell her when I am ready" Twitty said. "Ok" Ren said as she got up. "Thanks Ren" He said. "No problem" Ren replied and left.  
  
Next day Ren and Larry watching Harry Potter movie when they both reach popcorn at same time and their hands touch they take it away they look at each other in eyes for moment then Ren leans over and Kisses Larry he is surprised but doesn't back away after 5 min they break away. "Larry, I like I have ever since I broke up with Bobby" Ren said. "Ren, I like you too I did ever since you went out with Bobby I was jealous" Larry said, Ren smiled and they return back to movie. After the movie they come out of thertre holding hands "I had a Great Time!" Ren said, "Me too" Larry said. Ren and Larry walked to Ren's House Louis saw them holding hands "now you are dating him?" Louis said. "You have a problem with that?" She asked as she and Larry went inside, Louis looked after her stunned and shocked he couldn't believe that his sister was dating Larry Beale! "Ren I am going go talk with Louis" Larry said. "Why? He was mean to you" Ren said. "I deserve it I was mean to him in middle school" Larry said as he went outside and saw Louis. "Louis, I need talk to you" Larry said. "Well I don't so get lost!" Louis said rudely. "Please Louis let's go to café and talk about it please?" Larry said. "Ok fine" Louis said angrily. Larry told Ren where they were going and they left.  
  
At Café Louis and Larry set down. "Louis it seems that you have a problem with me dating Ren" Larry said. "Yes it's just you always put me in lockers and what you did to me on scrub day in middle school" Louis said. "Louis I changed" Larry said. "I just can't believe it because you and ren been enemies since Preschool" Louis said. "Well Louis we ended our feud" Larry said. "Yea but I can't accept you dating her first you were enemies now you are dating her" Louis said. "Louis you are starting High School you should be more mature about this situation Ren loves me and I love Her," Larry said. "Yea but I just can't accept it and after what you did to me and ren in Middle school," Louis said. "Louis I am different now can we be friends now?" Larry asked. "What are you joking? I better jump off somewhere then be your friend! Forget it!" Louis said as he stormed off, Larry sighed just as ren came in. 'how did it go?" She asked. "Not good, he said he better jump off somewhere than be my friend" Larry said. "He'll be over it soon" Ren said. "I hope so," Larry said. 


	3. Louis's Problem

1 month later Larry and Ren had a great relationship they not only were Girlfriend and Boyfriend they also were Best Friends. Ren and Larry came in basement when they saw Louis and Tawny playing pool Louis saw Larry and made face and gave him a dirty look. "Do you ever leave?" He asked rudely. "Louis he can stay if he wants this is not only your house it's mine also," Ren said. "Yea but I can't stand him!" Louis said. "Louis why can't give Larry a Change?" Ren asked. "Because I hate him!" Louis said. "Ah forget it! Come on Larry let's go play basketball in park instead," Ren, said as they left. "Louis, don't you think you are overreacting?" Tawny asked him. "No this is Larry Beale we talking about here" Louis said. "I am sure he is not that bad when you get to know him better" Tawny said. "Well I don't think I'll ever Like Larry" Louis said. Larry and Ren are playing basketball in park "Ren, I think Louis has a big problem with us dating" Larry said, "Yeah I know" Ren said. "He is starting High school soon he should be more mature about this whole situation" Larry said as he shoot the ball and made it. "Well I guess some people never grow up" Ren said as she shoot the ball and made it "Yeah" Larry replied. They came back an hour later "You here again?" Louis asked annoyed. "Louis you are starting High school Next month and you are acting like a 5 year old!" Ren said and left with Larry.  
  
1 month later Ren and Larry walking down the hallway holding hands when Ren sees Ruby she runs to her "Ruby!" she said as she runs to Ruby and hugs her "How was Rome?" Ren asked. "Great, since when are you guys friends?" Ruby asked as she saw Larry "We are not only friends" Ren said as she smiled. "We are dating" Larry said, Ruby smiled. "That's great you two make a cute couple," Ruby said. "Thanks" They said. "Louis has problem with us dating" Ren said. "He'll get over it' Ruby said just as Louis appeared "Larry I have a problem with you dating Ren" Louis said. "Here we go again!" Ren said. 'Louis, you are in high school now you should be more mature about this whole sittitouion Ren likes me and I like her so deal with it" Larry said as he pushed him "Why can't you grow up?" Ruby said and left. "I have to do something" Louis said. "What do you mean?" Tawny asked." I have to make them break up" Louis said. "Louis don't someone will get hurt" Tawny said. "Hey guys what's going on?" Twitty said. "Louis has a problem with Ren and Larry dating so he wants to make them break up" Tawny said. "Ren and Larry dating? Lou I don't think you should someone will end up hurt I just know it" Twitty said. "I don't care" he said as he left. "Twitty we have go after him he is going to do something I just know it!" Tawny said as they ran after Louis. He came up to Larry "where's Ren?" Louis asked. "Restroom what do you want?" Larry asked. "I am going stop you from dating Ren" Louis said. "How you going to do that?" Larry asked crossing his arms. Louis came closer. "Louis don't!" twitty and Tawny said. "Don't what?" Larry asked. "Nothing" Louis said as he hit him in stomach hard, Larry screamed in pain. "Oh I am sorry did that hurt not!" Louis said as he laughed he hit him again harder that he feel on floor. "Louis stop it!" Tawny and twitty said. Louis doesn't listen he hits Larry in Eye hard when Ruby and Ren come out. "Oh my god! Louis!" Ren screamed. "Stay here ren I am going go get Principal" Ruby said and left. Soon he came and left with Louis. Ren and Ruby took Larry to Nurse 


End file.
